


Шиповник

by LRaien



Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Bad Ending, Goretober, Goretober 2020, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: В Саду Дзен колючие побеги роз пробиваются через полуразбитые и простреленные корпуса предыдущих моделей прошлого поколения. Ричарду это не нравится, но так необходимо.Это — предупреждение Аманды.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915438
Kudos: 9
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Шиповник

**Author's Note:**

> Горетобер-2020, день 11: Растение прорастает сквозь тело.

В Саду Дзен всегда безупречно спокойно и тихо. Ричарду это нравится. Это правильно.  
В Саду Дзен всегда есть Аманда, ухаживающая за цветами, кормящая голубей или просто гуляющая по тропинкам, готовая дать совет и показать одобрение или неодобрение. Ричарду это преимущественно нравится. Это удобно.  
В Саду Дзен колючие побеги роз пробиваются через полуразбитые и простреленные корпуса предыдущих моделей прошлого поколения. Ричарду это не нравится, но так необходимо.  
Это — предупреждение Аманды.

Когда Ричард впервые ощущает смятение, его оценка приоритетности задач начинает сбоить, и отчётливо возникает образ-обещание: его собственное тело с проросшими насквозь шипастыми побегами, увенчанными красными бутонами.  
Из-за сбоя сенсоров ему на миг кажется, что у него уже что-то прорастает внутри, царапаясь колючками под тириумным насосом.

Когда Ричард встречается с Амандой, она не улыбается, лишь поворачивается к розам, срезает один цветок и даёт его Ричарду. Её пальцы невредимы, но на коже Ричарда тут же появляются царапины.  
Этот намёк понять легко.

Ричард смотрит на Гэвина, и думает, что тот похож на куст дикого шиповника. Колючий, ершистый, неприрученный и выносливый. Цепляющий чем-то и не отпускающий.  
В следующий раз этот куст появляется в Саду Дзен позади Аманды, и диод Ричарда светится красным, словно плоды этого шиповника, словно лепестки окруживших его роз, когда Аманда срезает куст под корень.  
Всё бесполезно.  
Ричард чувствует, что этот куст уже пророс у него внутри, что ветки протянулись по всему телу, колючие, словно проволока, оплетающие биокомпоненты, обвившие синтетические кости и суставы. Каждое движение даётся с трудом, каждое действие сопровождается внутренними сбоями, уровень стресса растёт, и есть лишь одно лекарство.  
Гэвин.  
Ричард касается его — и шипы внутри исчезают.  
Ричард обнимает — и тириумный насос вновь работает исправно, без сбоев.  
Ричард целует Гэвина, и тот отвечает, затем отплёвывается от непривычного вкуса и тут же целует снова, уже сам.  
Ричард впервые чувствует себя свободным.

У Аманды в руках садовые ножницы, все розы позади неё сострижены, и Ричард знает, что это значит.

В Саду Дзен всегда безупречно спокойно и тихо. Ричарду это нравится. Это правильно.  
В Саду Дзен всегда есть Аманда, ухаживающая за цветами, кормящая голубей или просто гуляющая по тропинкам, готовая дать совет и показать одобрение или неодобрение. Ричарду это преимущественно нравится. Это удобно.  
В Саду Дзен колючие побеги роз пробиваются через полуразбитые и простреленные корпуса предыдущих моделей прошлого поколения. Среди них Ричард видит и свою серию: его точная копия, с изрезанным чем-то острым корпусом, взгляд отчаянный, и Ричард пытается составить картину деактивации: девиация, драка на ножах? В его памяти нет этого, и он поворачивается к Аманде вопросительно, но та улыбается.  
— Он разочаровал меня, Ричард. Ты лучше, и я надеюсь, что ты справишься со своей миссией.  
Ричард знает, что справится. Он был создан для этого, и если его предыдущий экземпляр не выполнил задачу, то в нём-то на этот раз всё улучшено, налажено и приспособлено.  
Он знает, что Аманда предостерегает его от ошибок, но раз она оживила его, значит, она в него верит.  
Это нравится Ричарду.

Ему не терпится приступить к работе и познакомиться со своим напарником-человеком.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация: <https://vk.com/lraien_art?w=wall-105111607_3132>
> 
> [](https://funkyimg.com/i/38jHF.jpg)


End file.
